


Switched

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Black Order (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Gen, Humor, Maw is entierly DONE with everyone on this ship, Out Of Charecter-ness, Proxima has anger issues, and Corvus has to live with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: A strange artefact causes chaos aboard the Sanctuary - Luckily Thanos is not around to bare witness to the inevitable tomfoolery that follows.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing serious and definitely a more out of character style than I would normally write but it was fun any way

Ebony Maw walked around the small pillar, it reached his waist at its highest and under a glass covering a large crystal was levitated, slowly turning powered by its own ancient magic. The telekinetic watched the crystal, it moved as though it where self-aware, he pondered the possibilities of such a rare find. 

Moments later the iron door slid open to allow Corvus inside 

“Well?” he demanded upon entering, his wife a few paces behind 

“This better be worth it Maw, some of us were about to prepare for bed.” Proxima declared. 

Ebony Maw however barely looked up 

“As though the pair of you do not spend enough time preparing for ‘bed’” he pointed out, the true meaning behind his words abundantly clear as Proxima scowled in his direction. 

Without a word Corvus came to stand opposite Maw with the covered pillar containing the dull silver artefact separating them, Corvus’ blood red eyes scanned the silver crystal intently 

“What does the database have on it?” the glaive wielder asked, gaze flicking to Maw who stood up straight, fingers of both hands pressed together 

“Facts concerning this particular object is sparse. Obsidian is collecting any additional information from his extensive book collection” Maw explained. 

Proxima had moved to stand beside Corvus with her eyes fixed on the object before them 

“Do we even know what it’s called?” she questioned, leaning closer to gain a better look at the intricate carvings written across the jagged surface of the crystal. 

Maw, who had moved to a control panel with a screen hovering before it 

“The Crystal of Reversal.” Maw replied, flicking his fingers in front of the screen to his left, at his command the screen flicked down, displaying the remaining paragraph Maw had yet to read. 

Corvus scoffed 

“How creative; the one who commands the naming of ancient artefacts are certainly an unimaginative rabble, do you not agree, my love?” 

Corvus looked down at Proxima, who was leaning on her forearms, squinting at the writing on the artefact 

“Indeed” Proxima concurred with her husband’s statement, offering a look of amusement before turning back to the crystal “Is Cull aware of the carving written here, Maw?” she asked, glancing at Ebony Maw, who paused 

“He is not, I shall take a recording, perhaps he can at least decipher what it says” the telekinetic alien motioned with his fingers to do as he had suggested.

Corvus moved to attempt to read the carvings as his wife had 

Proxima looked to him 

“My love, do you see what it says?” she asked, Corvus narrowed his eyes 

“Even I have not seen carving like these” he said simply, besides his brother Cull Obsidian, Corvus knew the most languages, both written and spoken, of all of Thanos forces combined. 

Corvus straightened as he felt the communication band on his wrist vibrate, he lifted it and spoke into it 

“Cull, what do you have on this ‘Crystal of Reversal?” he asked, turning and taking a few steps away 

Maw continued his own research as he conversed with his brother 

As Proxima stood straight, beginning to circle the pillar as the Maw had done previously. 

Corvus sighed, apparently even Cull was struggling to find anything of use concerning the crystal 

“No matter, keep searching brother and let us know what you find” he said, about to end the call but before he could he heard Cull call out to stop him 

“Wait! Corvus since we don’t know what this artefact does, it’s best not to touch it, even interact with it in anyway until we find out what exactly ‘reversal’ entails” he stated, in a language that differed from the rest of the Order but understood by them all,. 

Corvus, who had stopped to listen to his brother, agreed and ended the call, but as he turned he heard Proxima speak 

“The Crystal of Reversal – unimaginative indeed but meaningless if we don’t know what exactly it means!” she said with mild frustration, lifting her hand, Corvus moved towards her 

“Proxima-“ he tried to warn but the ring of glass echoed through the room as she flicked the thick glass covering that contained the crystal, several slight actions took place in a matter of moments. 

Proxima’s eyes widened, Ebony Maw looked up from his screen and Corvus reached Proxima’s side, taking her wrist just as the Crystal began to glow and shimmer 

The glass covering shattered!

Corvus lifted his arm so that his cloak offered some protection from the glass that flew in all directions; the couple was then thrown back by a harsh burst of grey energy. 

The pair yelled out and grunted as they hit the wall behind them and landed in a heap on the steel floor. 

Ebony Maw was able to use his abilities to re-assemble the shattered covering and as the crystal’s light seemed to dim he contained the object and looked to Proxima and Corvus 

“Oh” he muttered, faint traces of the crystals magic was seeping into the bodies of his team mates. 

Proxima winced as she sat up, feeling the lump that had formed on the back of her head from its sudden contact with the wall 

Corvus growled as he pushed himself to his knees, one arm still draped across Proxima’s stomach 

“Alright??” he asked, Proxima glaired at him 

“Do I look it?” she snapped, Corvus retorted 

“Don’t snap at me it was you who tapped the glass” 

he got to his knees and Proxima followed as she argued back 

“I flicked it! With barely any strength” she argued. 

Ebony Maw approached the pair, intervening into the dispute “Do you two…feel any different?” he asked with interest, not a hint of concern. 

Proxima paused, hand still at the back of her head 

“Other than a headache you mean?” she spat as though blaming the Maw for what had occurred, getting to her feet alongside her husband who had sustained a deep scratch at his temple. 

Maw remained un-fazed by Proxima sarcasm – so often spat like venom he was now immune to the irksome effect on his nerves 

“The two of you seem to have absorbed some of the artefacts secreted magic – perhaps you should avoid further contact with it if you are unable to restrain yourself from touching it” he suggested haughtily. 

Corvus rolled his eyes – the Maws conceited tongue as biting as Proxima’s sarcastic one 

“I touched the glass not the crystal you son-of-a…” Proxima took a step toward Ebony Maw but Corvus grabbed her wrist, picking up his glaive from the floor as he lead a scowling Proxima from the room leaving the Maw with the Crystal.

Proxima and Corvus reached the doors of their chambers when Proxima suddenly put her hand to her head and frowned 

“Corvus…it’s gone. That lump on my head” she told him, in confusion Corvus lifted a section of his wife’s hair seeing she was right; the lump she had sustained had vanished. 

Proxima brushed him off 

“It must not have been as bad as it seemed” she assumed, Corvus however still thought it odd but was quickly distracted as Proxima flicked the clasp of his cloak 

You cannot blame the Maw for his earlier...imications…” she smirked, a very particular smirk that Corvus body reacted to almost out of reflex, he returned her smirk nonetheless 

“Indeed, remind me where we left off...?” he asked, only two percent genuine worry lacing his tone, Proxima chuckled, leaning up to lick away the thin trail of blood seeping from the scratch on her husband’s temple, pulling an all too eager Corvus through the doors and to their bed 

Proxima woke the next morning feeling more refreshed and rested than she thought possible, she normally slept just fine but this feeling was…different. 

Stretching her arms upwards she looked over her shoulder to her husband, seemingly dead to the world as he slept on. ‘strange, the smallest movement is normally enough to wake him” she thought to herself. 

But then, her husband was often prone to insomnia so she assumed he needed the rest. Body still naked from the night before. 

Proxima got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom, passing the narrow, full length mirror on the wall as she did – what she saw made her stop in her tracks. 

She’d sustained permanent burns and scars on her left arm and right leg during a disastrous mission, outside their chambers she kept them hidden by the long sleeves of her suit and on missions she wore armour as added protection, now as she examined herself in the mirror…they were gone. 

Every single one had disappeared; her skin as smooth and flawless as it had been as an infant, in astonishment Proxima lifted her hand to touch the top of her lip where there had once been another scar, not obtained on a mission, that too was gone! 

Proxima turned to Corvus, who still slept, and darted to his side, kneeling on the bed and shaking him urgently yet he didn’t stir but Proxima remained insistent 

“Corvus!” she called, becoming unnerved when he still did not stir. 

Proxima frowned and tried rolling her husband onto his back – in her eagerness to wake him Corvus was sent spiralling over the edge; Proxima put a hand over her mouth as Corvus landed with a loud thud on the floor. 

A loud snore from Corvus broke the silence and Proxima hung he head in exasperation 

“This is ridiculous!” she muttered, moving to the edge of the bed to look down at Corvus who, ironically began to wake from his deep sleep, his eyes opened and he gazed up at his wife 

“My love, why am I waking on the floor?” he questioned, 

Proxima shifted her position 

“I’ve been trying to wake you, how is it you can suddenly sleep so deeply?” Proxima countered. 

Corvus got to his feet, confusion still written across his face. 

Then he saw it, every single scar on Proxima’s body had gone 

"Midnight, your..." he started Proxima nodded "I know" she said Corvus eyes wandered over her bare, now completely unblemished form 

“How?” he started, Proxima lifted her arm, twisting it to examine it more closely 

“Perhaps that is the Crystals intent, to revers damage done to one’s body…? Similar to your glaive” she suggested, Corvus remained unconvinced but kept his doubts silent for now 

“We can discuss it with the Maw, Cull may have found additional information on the Crystal – knowing my brother he will have been up reading all night” he commented. 

Proxima made a sound of agreement and as soon as they were ready, she picked up her spear and Corvus collected his glaive, but Proxima noticed her weapon felt heavier than normal, it’s weight seemed intent on pulling her down, adjusting her arm she noted it as just another item on her mental list of things to question the Maw about.  


An hour later Proxima and Corvus sat side by side with what looked like, I.V drips attached to their respective arms, with the opposite ends of the tubes fed through the control panel Maw stood before, on two different screens, pulsing images of Proxima and Corvus’ DNA was displayed 

Ebony Maw flicked over the information on the screens 

“Interesting, the crystal has not only altered you physically in your case Proxima, but there seem to be slight changes in your biological make up – the crystal has effectively switched your abilities. Proxima, this explains why you’re uncomfortable wielding your spear – when it was first gifted to you the spear had been made for only you, essentially bonding it to you in some capacity, in a similar way Corvus’ glaive bonded to him.” Maw explained 

Corvus lifted his hand “why do you speak as though I’m not here Maw?” he demanded irritably 

Ebony Maw look to Corvus with an expression that suggested he was looking through him and continued 

“Instead of your spear, Proxima you are now, effectively, bonded to Corvus’ glaive and he to your spear” he finished, hands clasped in front of his chest. 

Proxima and Corvus shared a look of confusion, “How long can this last?” the former questioned, the idea of his glaive no longer belonging to him…it was incomprehensible! The voice of Cull Obsidian replied to Corvus’ question “Around 26 to 46 hours” the younger brother stalked into the book, carrying a large hardback book in one hand 

“It takes prolonged contact with the Crystal for its effects to linger, you only absorbed a small amount of the crystal residual magic so the effects will wear off soon enough.” Cull stated, offering the book to Ebony Maw who used his telekinetic powers to take the book and flick through the pages. 

Proxima got to her feet, ignoring the tug of the I.V still attached to her arm 

“So we just have to wait until it wears off, there’s’ nothing to be done?” she demanded. 

Cull shrugged one enormous shoulder 

“Apologies, sister but no, there is nothing.” he said, Ebony Maw continued to look over the book he levitated in front of him, “If you two would simply bear with it, the opportunity to witness the crystals effects even at its minimal, would be scientifically useful” Maw informed the couple. 

Proxima made a face of disgust 

“We’re not a pair of mindless Orloni to be wheeled off for dissection under your microsurgery needles Maw!” she snapped, ripping out the tube from her arm, evening out her tone as she addressed Corvus 

“You do as you wish, husband, I for one will not be a lab animal for The Ebony Maw!” she declared, striding out of the room carrying neither Spear nor glaive. 

Corvus looked to Maw and Cull, his younger sibling watching with raised eyebrows, both remained un-surprised when Corvus pulled away the I.V and hurried after his wife carrying both weapons in his hand.

Corvus found Proxima after twenty minutes of searching; the training rooms seemed an obvious place to search in hindsight – she always came here to release any stress and tension. 

Corvus stopped to watch her for a moment, lying on her back on the surface of a bench while lifting a weight bar. As Corvus came into sight she put down the lifting equipment and sat up, legs hanging over the edge and her feet planted on the ground. 

Leaning her elbows on her knees Proxima felt Corvus run a hand over the top of her head, she gave him a tight lipped smile that didn’t reach her eyes. 

With a hand still holding the back of her head, Proxima let Corvus tilt her back and press his mouth to hers she responded eagerly until he pulled away holding a hand to her 

“Spar with me my lady Midnight, what better way to test this crystals effects, with no prying eyes of the Maw or his microsurgery needles” he quipped, Proxima chuckled dryly and stood 

“How is it you can convince me so easily?” she sighed, standing almost chest to chest with her husband who tucked a curled index finger under her chin “Because my love, no one in this universe knows you the way I do” he replied, an almost predatory grin splitting his features, the pair shared another passionate kiss; only for Proxima to hook her feet under her husbands, causing him to topple backwards, “I knew you would do that” Corvus called out. 

Almost two hours later  


Breathless and perspiring, the couple parted 

“I yield” Corvus stated reluctantly 

Proxima, who had landed in a low crouch, pushed back a strand of hair from her face, with a breathless chuckle she stood upright 

“Not to worry my love.” She said, approaching Corvus 

“Once your glaive is returned to you shall have me on my back against these mats in no time” she finished, smirking at the clear double meaning of her words. 

Corvus almost rolled his eyes but remained too focused on the long forgotten feeling of being out of breath for longer than a few moments, the bruises welling on his arms from their sparring match. 

Sensing his discomfort Proxima sat beside him with a tired sigh, watching in wonder as a scratch made by an errant claw slowly healed before her eyes. 

Corvus’ mouth twitched into a smile as Proxima twisted her arm and head to gain a better look. At least someone was happy enough with their predicament. 

Proxima caught his gaze and lowered her arm 

“This will be fixed soon enough my love. My spear will be mine again and you glaive will be your and all will be as it was” she reassured firmly. 

Corvus looked away, hesitating before speaking 

“It has been so long, centuries of the glaive being in my own hand, without it I feel…” he paused, uncertain of how to phrase his meaning, for once. 

Proxima shifted so that she now knelt by his side, facing him 

“I know” she whispered comfortingly, seeming to know his thoughts even without him speaking them. 

Without his namesake weapon he felt…weakened, the glaives abilities no longer giving him a sense of control.

Proxima wrapped an arm around his shoulder, touch un-naturally gentle,“Am I to lock in our chambers to ensure your safety? Remove any sharp objects and cloak you in cotton as some damsel in a fairy-tale?” she teased. 

Had it been anyone, anyone else mocking this vulnerability this crystal had caused him, Corvus would have torn out their tongue and made them beg for their life by scrawling it on the walls with their own blood. 

Proxima however, received only an irritated growl and a harsh glair from her husband 

“So cruel” he sneered, Proxima meanwhile smirked, narrowing her eyes “Always” she agreed.

The pair returned to their chambers to shower and change their clothing after their sparring session. 

Corvus now sat at his desk, attempting to distract himself with plans and statistics. Proxima, in a rare indulgence of laziness, remained sprawled across their bed, remaining in video contact with Ebony Maw into order to find out what information Maw and Obsidian had gathered since that morning. 

When it became clear little to nothing more had changed regarding the crystal, Proxima resorted to a barrage of sarcastic statements and biting insults, all of which the Maw chose to pointedly ignore. 

Ending the video call with a swipe of his fingers in the middle of one of Proxima’s frustrated verbal assults. 

Taking off her communicator band she let it drop onto the table beside the bed. 

Rolling onto her front and gliding to her feet she took several steps across the room to where her spear stood against the wall, touching the handle, fingers brushing the inactive prongs with care 

“Have you tried it yet?” she question. 

Corvus glanced up “I haven’t. It didn’t seem…right” he said simply. 

Proxima chuckled “Just a few years back you once claimed to have hope of one day wielding this very spear” she reminded, bringing her hand back from touching the weapon 

“You should try it while you are still able” she suggested, looking as though she wanted to lift the weapon herself but if her feeling from this morning where anything to go by, it would only make her feel off balanced and awkward. 

The two shared a long look until Corvus gave in. Taking the spear Corvus felt the handle in his palm, clawed fingers curing around it with ease. 

Lifting it, the male started slow, testing the weapons weight, its sense of balance. I surge of some foreign feeling washed through his veins, making his limps, his very insides tingle at the sensation – it was nothing like the feeling his glaive provided, in fact his glaive almost paled in comparison. – perhaps not in ability since the spear provided no guarantee of regeneration but in power and intensity… 

.Proxima watched intently, her husband seemed to forget her very presence in that moment…but she did not move, blink, or barely breath in the fear it would break the moment. 

Corvus was experiencing the exact same sensations she had when first being presented with the Spear containing the full weight of a star, she herself remembered that moment as if it were yesterday. 

Suddenly a burst of dark light shot from the prongs of the spear! 

Proxima let her legs fall out from under her, her body hitting the floor sideways as she dodged the blast, in shock Corvus let the un-familiar weapon fall from his grasp at the sound of Cull Obsidian cursing loudly 

“That almost hit me in the head! You may be immortal brother, but I am not so!” the larger yet younger of the two snapped, still out of sight. “Apologies brother!” Corvus yelled sincerely, Proxima meanwhile, got to her feet looking as though she was trying not to laugh, pushing her hair back away from her forehead “Won’t happen again” she chimed in, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing trying not to laugh, Corvus grinned at her in return.

It took a further two days for there to be any news of the crystal. The Maw theorized that the crystal simply need to, in a sense, recharge itself, replenishing the energy used to switch the powers of the two Black Order Generals, once its power returned" Ebony Maw surmised, it would then be charged with enough energy to swap their abilities back again. 

Exactly who in the Black Order was more relieved was unclear – so far Cull had almost been shot in the head twice with Proxima’s spear. 

Ebony Maw had been forced to deflect Corvus’ glaive when Proxima had decided to test the weapon using Maw as a target, and Proxima, having momentarily forgotten the accidental switch, had picked up her spear only to fall flat on her face when her equilibrium was thrown off by her handling of the weapon which was no longer bonded to her. 

She had then threatened to make Corvus swallow the glaive whole if he didn’t stop cackling at the scene of his wife face-planting to the floor. 

The Order remained even more thankful that Thanos was stationed on the Sanctuary 1 for another two weeks.  


Once more Proxima and Corvus sat side by side with I.V’s attached to their arms and Ebony Maw levitating the crystal at his side 

“I must say I am keen for this to work, it takes little effort to deflect the glaive from injuring my physical person but it is beginning to become irksome to have a weapon soaring straight at me every time I turn a corner” the Maw said. 

His eyes darted to Proxima in a bored fashion as he moved his fingers slightly. 

The crystal emitted a soft, silver glow as it turned very slowly in mid-air. Corvus scoffed to himself 

“I’d have thought having weapons thrown at you would be considered the norm for you Maw" he quipped, Ignoring this, the telekinetic moved the crystal so that it floated in-front of the couple “Just focus on your respective wepon, keep the thought of it being yours again in your mind. 

The crystal should do the rest” the telekinetic said 

Proxima and Corvus lifted their hands and warily held the crystal between them, Corvus suddenly flinched 

“Wait what do you mean SHOULD-” his demanded was cut shout as the crystals light engulfed him and his wife. With a sharp cry from both of them. 

The pair lurched back then forward violently, the silver glow softened and retracted, feeling the sharp sensation leaving them 

Proxima and Corvus relaxed, letting the crystal fall from their hands the Maw caught it and placed it inside a more secure containment unit. Corvus looked to Proxima; she met his gaze and nodded signifying that she was fine. 

Cautiously getting to their feet the couple looked over themselves, feeling no different. The Maw remained focused on the crystal but addressed the couple “The only way of ensuing the reversals effects is to try and command your respective weapons.” He told them clearly. Proxima looked to Maw, then to Corvus “A rematch then my love?” she inquired, Corvus grinned “I thought you would never ask” he said, leading her from the room.

With the crystals effects now reversed things returned to normal for the Order over the next few days. 

With nothing urgent to attend to for now, she and her husband reclined in their bed, entirely unclothed. 

Proxima lay on her back, Corvus on his side facing her with one arm resting on the pillow above her head, her hand clasped in his own with their fingers entwined while they simply rested, waiting for their breathing to return to normal and pleasurable haze clouding their minds to subside. 

Corvus wordlessly pressed his lips to hers and Proxima sighed contently. 

Until however an alarm sounded from Proxima’s communicator. 

As she leant up to reach for it, Corvus wrapped his lean arms around her waist, hungry for her again already, Proxima chuckled 

“Wait a moment my love” she tried to brush him off, opening the communicator 

“the slaughter deck?” she muttered, gasping as Corvus teeth met the skin of her throat, unable to resist she rolled onto her back, leaning against the back rest with Corvus insistently kissing his way across her chest, licking at her hardened nipples. 

Proxima bit back a moan as she responded to the alarm 

“what?” she demanded, a small, vole like creature jumped nervously on the small, watch-like screen 

“Ah! Erm, lady M-Midnight – I err, its...” the creature shuddered in fear, stammering over his sentence. Proxima quickly became irritated with the creature 

“Speak” Proxima snapped harshly, her lower body arching to meet Corvus’ hand as it slid down the length of her body. 

The timid creature on the screen wrung his hands 

“It’s er Kaldera, she was…she said she was bored, she’s er she’s escaped, she’s on the main decks of the ships” the creature trembled worsened. 

Proxima sat up, and, finally giving up his advances, Corvus did so as well 

“When I get hold you vile little cretin I’m going to-”Proxima stopped suddenly 

“The main decks?” she questioned, the firmness in her voice slipping without her permission, looking to Corvus she saw the expression on his face reflecting her own 

“Oh no” the pair cried, ending the transmission abruptly 

Proxima grabbed her clothing, dressed and hurried for the door with Corvus at her heels, cursing Kaldera under his breath.

Proxima and Corvus darted into the room where the crystal was being held before the doors had even fully opened. Skidding to a stop the couple looked upon Kaldera, or rather the version of Kaldera the Crystal had created. 

Corvus rolled in head in exasperation 

“Oh F-” 

his loud, drawn out curse was muffled by Proxima slapping hand over his mouth. 

Technicians crawling about the lower decks stopped in their tracks, navigators on the highest decks jolted in surprise as Corvus’ infuriated yell was heard through the enormous warship.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos ensues when Kaldera comes into contact with the Crystal - this however hold very different consequences that it did before.

After a moment his voice faded before falling silent. Without looking back to him Proxima addressed her husband 

“Done?” she inquired 

Corvus nodded “Hm” he responded. 

Proxima took her hand away, letting it fall down to her side. 

The couple watched as a Kaldera, now the physical age of just about two – three years old, scurried in circles on all fours, chasing her own tail. 

The pre-teen turned toddler had shrunk so much her leather shorts no longer fit and lay in a heap a few feet away while her matching crop top remained covering her, no more like an ankle length dress that a small shirt. 

Proxima’s eyes had widened and she spoke again 

“What do you suggest we do?” she asked. 

Corvus’ reply was to turn his back and head for the doors only Proxima slammed her heel down on the edge of his cloak causing him to lurch back 

“Ack!” he choked out just before his spine hit the floor hard as he landed on his back 

“I hate it when you do that” he groaned, loosening the clasp of his cloak around his neck. 

Corvus got to his feet and looked back down at Kaldera and raised an eyebrow, the bloodthirsty slave of Proxima Midnight was now sitting with tail clasped in her mouth wearing a proud expression at having caught her prize. 

Still in awe of the odd situation Proxima only seemed to react when Kaldera bounded up to her, wrapping her chubby, child-like arms around the adult female’s shin, regardless of the harsh, cold armour covering her leg, Kalder’s large brown eyes with an innocence Proxima had never seen in her slave. 

Corvus had gifted Kaldera to her when the youngster was around 7 or 8 and her mind already tainted by the horrors of a life only those who survived the genocide of their race could know.

Corvus, who had been watching silence, spoke up “You recall the Maws words, it takes two or three days for the crystal to restore itself before the effects can be reversed.” He told Proxima, who sighed 

“I’ll send her back to the slaughter decks. They can deal with her” she stated, only for Corvus to stop her 

“you think that wise my love? The beasts she is so fond of are now more than three times her size, the caretakers ignorant and negligent enough to allow her to escape in the first place, they would allow the beasts to crush her in seconds” he pointed out to Proxima’s confusion, her eyes narrowing 

“You cannot tell me you care for Kaldera now?” she questioned, in her twelfth year Kaldera had torn out Corvus’ throat in a fit of anger and it had taken three days for him to speak normally again. 

At her statement Corvus scoffed 

“Hardly. Just think of the time you put into training her as you have. To find another, young enough to respond to training would take years in itself let alone the actual training process” he countered, his eyes on the child at Proxima’s feet– his wife considered his words 

“I suppose you have a point my love” she admitted, Proxima stooped down, plucking Kaldera by the back of her neck, an extra fold of flesh providing a scruff normally found on young canine and feline creatures in order for them to be carried by its parent. 

Kaldera looked like a pup more so than before, with her arms and legs drawn in and her tail between her knees, one elongated fang poking out from her upper lip. 

After considering the toddler for a moment she thrust Kaldera at Corvus, who , though surprised, held Kaldera so that she was sitting on his arm, with her back to his chest and Corvus supported the toddler by placing is hand on her stomach. Proxima raised an eyebrow in amusement 

“Hm, now I was expecting that image to look far more out of place than it actually does” she teased, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Corvus rolled his eyes 

“You know very well I was Cull’s surrogate parent when we were younger” he reminded her. 

Proxima however was too busy watching Kaldera with an expression that might have been amusement had she not been frowning slightly. 

Kaldera had found Corvus’ thumb and was gnawing on the thin appendage with tiny, pointed teeth, Corvus however seemed almost entirely unaware of the action. 

Proxima sighed “Well, come on we cannot remain here all day.” She said starting for the door, with Corvus following with the now infantilized Kaldera in his arms 

“If the Maw sees this he will never let me forget it” he grumbled, Kaldera had begun to gurgle contently as she used his thumb to teeth on. 

Proxima glanced at her husband as he fell in step with her 

“Do not worry about the Maw my love” she gave a mock comforting smile 

“Worry about me letting you forget” she let a sadistic glint come to her eye as she met his gaze, Corvus’ frown deepened 

“That…is just cruel” he stated. 

A moment later Cull emerged from his room, clearly having just just woken from his rest. 

Before the couple could attempt to conceal the child Cull spotted her, looking from Corvus, to Proxima, to Kaldera and repeated this twice 

“Sincecwhen did the two of you have offspring? How long was I resting for…?” the larger creature questioned with shock and concern. 

Corvus rolled his eyes, he seemed to be doing so rather a lot these last few days 

“She is not ours you moron!” he snapped 

“This is Kaldera!” he added frustrated, Cull’s eyes narrowed as he regarded the infant recognition dawned of his thick-skinned features giving him an almost comically shocked look 

“Kaldera?! The-” 

Cull Obsidian gestured to his throat, remembering what a temperamental Kaldera had done to Corvus once. 

Proxima nodded “Hm” she confirmed 

“She escaped the slaughter deck and found the crystal” she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Corvus suddenly grunted as Kaldera tossed her head back, whining in frustration, squirming and kicking out. 

Cull took a step back 

“Since you have the most experience with youngsters brother I think I shall leave…whatever this is” Cull gestured to Kaldera’s squirming form 

“To you.” The younger brother turned and made his way to the training rooms. 

“Supportive as always” Proxima muttered before glaring at Kaldera “Kaldera, be still! She ordered, only to be ignored as Kaldera continued to fidget restlessly. Proxima frowned "What’s wrong with her?” she demanded. 

Corvus adjusted the toddler so that he held her in the crook of his arm 

“She might be hungry” he said, Proxima looked to Kaldera “And what do you suggest we feed her?” she asked, Corvus thought for a moment 

“Her Race are mostly carnivorous, from the time they’re ready to ingest solid food they start on meat.” He recalled, having read about Kaldera’s now extinct race once many years ago 

“The slaughter deck will have something suitable” he suggested Proxima nodded in agreement 

“I’ll go. I need to give her care-taker a piece of my mind for a allowing her to escape – perhaps I shall bring her his brain to suck on – if I find he even has one” she said, only partly in jest. 

To her surprise Kaldera, who had been watching her speak suddenly chuckled, almost seemingly in response to her words.

  
While Proxima left to collect something suitable for Kaldera to eat, Corvus managed to reach their chambers with-out running across the Maw or Cull. 

However by the time he reached their bedroom, Kaldera was out right crying and fidgeting relentlessly to Corvus dismay 

‘If I could handle Cull at this age – and he was the size of the average six year old at two – then I can handle Kaldera – Ngh!” 

Corvus mental self-assurance was cut off when Kaldera bit down hard with her front fangs 

“Little-” 

Corvus grit his teeth as the puncture wounds healed instantly. 

He put down the child in the centre of the unmade bed, pacing as Kaldera cried and kicked. 

Corvus never considered he’d be back in this ‘parental’ situation again, he decided the only thing to do until Proxima returned with something for Kaldera to eat, he would have to entertain the displeased infant until then, however Kaldera was not a typical toddler, she had many traits of a canine. 

He approached the bed so that Kaldera was within reach, thinking for a moment, recalling how some of the fledgling Outriders sometimes behaved he hesitated for a moment at what he was about to do, but he wasn’t sure he could stand the sound of her wails any longer. 

He lifted his hand and pushed over Kaldera so that she fell back on the soft mattress, Kaldera became silent, dazed at what had just happened, sitting up with a surprised look. 

Encouraged because she had stopped crying, Corvus flipped her so that she rolled across the bed, landing not too close to the edge Kaldera chuckled!

  
The last thing Proxima expected to find when she returned with Kaldera’s food was Corvus engaging in some sort of mild rough-housing with Kaldera as a wild pup would with its parent Corvus pretending to let Kaldera tackle him to the bed, rolling and landing so that Kaldera was placed on his chest on all fours, growling playfully 

“Was my journey to the Slaughter deck in vain? Because she seems content enough to be defeating you, my love” she called in jest, letting the steel doors slide shut behind her. 

Corvus sat up slightly, using both hands to hold Kaldera. 

“I was simply keeping her entertained until your return” he insisted, avoiding Kaldera’s attempts to continue their ‘game’. 

Proxima crossed the room, placing the container in her hands on the table beside her side of the bed, beckoning Kaldera to her and taking a table spoon from the container (swiped discreetly from the canteen on her way back) 

Corvus sat on the edge of the bed 

“What did you get?” he questioned 

“The brain of one of the beasts, it’s the softest organ and easy on her stomach” She told him 

“You cannot imagine the looks I was given when I asked the ideal organ for an infant carnivore to eat.” She added, scraping a small portion of the raw brain matter onto the spoon. 

Kaldera was reaching for it with both hands, opening and closing her mouth like a fish in her eagerness. 

Corvus sat watching his wife feed her infantilized slave with uncharacteristic…gentility, for lack of a better word. 

It made his chest almost ach in a way he didn’t recognise, for now he simply ignored it. He would think it over when Kaldera had returned to normal.

After ten minutes, Kaldera had eaten and Corvus lifted her into his arms, holding her against his chest with her chin on his shoulder while Proxima sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard with her cheek resting on her fist and her elbow on her pillow watching her husband burp the infant. 

Once done, Kaldera turned in his arms, reaching out with both hands, Proxima looked to her in confusion 

“What?” she questioned. 

Corvus however, smirked knowingly 

“I believe she wants you. She is yours after all.” he joked, inclining his head to Proxima who sat up straighter and narrowed her eyes as she glared at him 

“I…really don’t think...” she started, only for Corvus to step forward, seeing no choice, she took Kaldera from Corvus. 

He tried not to find amusement in how awkward she appeared with a baby in her arms, avoiding Kaldera’s curious hands as they tried to grab at her horns. 

Holding the baby away from her body with her hands under Kaldera’s armpits. 

Kaldera whined, kicking her legs like a frog with her tail flicking and swishing, trying to find a sense of balance in the unnerving position. 

Corvus decided to step in before Kaldera began to bawl again 

“Proxima she’s an infant not a grenade” he said, . 

Proxima raised her eyebrows "I fail to see the distinction" she retorted but allowed Corvus to lean close, and with some repositioning she was now holding Kaldera close with her arms under her small body. 

Kaldera, in return had quietened and was curled, almost into a ball with her tail tucked close to her body and a tiny fist grasping the front of Proxima’s unarmoured suit. 

With wide eyes Proxima looked down at her servant, slowly her body relaxed, she even lifted a hand to brush away the dark brown, spiked bangs that had fallen across Kaldera’s closed eyes. 

Proxima looked to Corvus with a surprised expression; he simply smiled encouragingly with a slight nod. 

He then noticed something in the now empty container, lifting what would previously have been a water bottle which now containing a strange, Corvus raised his eyebrows, picking up the bottle with his finger-tips 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Proxima glanced up 

“Milk form one of the pregnant female beast on the slaughter decks. To sooth her if she wakes in the night.” she told him. 

Corvus grimaced, putting down the bottle hastily.  


Proxima then realized something 

“Corvus where is she going to sleep?” she questioned. 

Corvus however was not as fazed 

“Simple, there” he gestured to the space between where Proxima sat and his typical side of the bed. 

Proxima gave him a look that directly questioned her husband if he had taken leave of his senses 

Corvus added 

“I’ll be awake anyway so there’s no possibility of a risk of rolling and crushing her” he said casually. 

Proximas eye widened in shock 

“Crushi-that’s a possibility?” she demanded, Corvus nodded 

“Sleeping in the same vicinity as a child so small there are cases where a parent could roll over onto the child and it can crush or suffocate it” he told her 

“Though, for myself and Cull there was more of a risk of him crushing me but it wasn’t often that we shared the same sleeping space.” He added humorously. 

Proxima meanwhile looked down at Kaldera who was sleeping in her arms by this point. 

Of the many planets she’d razed, the millions she’d slaughtered, up close, by hand or spear in the name of the Black Order, in the name of Thanos…she realized that none of them, not one…had been an infant as young as Kaldera. 

She swallowed back the uncomfortable feeling in her gut 

“I’m tired.” She stated, moving Kaldera and laying her in the centre of the bed, getting to her feet and changing. 

Corvus realized perhaps his words had affected her but he said nothing, knowing she would only push him away if he tried to sooth her.

Proxima moaned as she turned on her side, Kaldera was howling beside her, the towel spread out under her small body was now sodden. 

Proxima sat up in frustration, Corvus got to his feet and walked around to Proxima’s side of the bed while she pulled the crying infant into her lap, sitting her up, supporting her stomach and rubbing her back 

“Quiet, Kaldera” she snapped, obviously to no avail. 

“This is the third time tonight, we' fed her, changed her, soothed her!” she complained. 

Corvus had taken the wet towel and the half empty bottle of liquid to the bathroom, running the hot water until it was scalding, in order to heat up the bottle. 

After a few minutes he returned, handing the bottle to Proxima and spread a dry towel on the bed. 

Kaldera latched onto the bottle, with Proxima holding a finger over the opening of the bottle to ensure Kaldera didn’t take too much at once and choke. 

After half an hour Kaldera had finished the bottle and fallen back to sleep.

The next Morning Corvus lay on his back, simply resting his eyes, entirely aware of his surroundings; the twitch of Kaldera’s tail, the sound of Proximas’ steady breath as she slept. He groaned, sitting up from his comfortable position, he looked over and allowed a smile to for across this grey lips. 

Proxima was turned on her side to face him, still deeply asleep, with Kaldera lying on her stomach beside her, with Proxima’s arm draped over the infant Corvus chuckled softly at the sight. 

Proxima carried Kaldera in the crook of one arm and her spear in the other hand as the pair made their way to the room where the Crystal was being kept. 

They hoped the relic would be charged enough to return Kaldera to normal. 

Proxima knelt to the floor and set Kaldera in-front of her, dressing her in the still too large pair of red shorts, holding her still while Corvus used a long, pair of metal tongs to pick up the crystal, luckily without further incident 

“ready?” he looked to Proxima, she looked uncertain but her voice was firm when she replied “Yes.” She let go of Kaldera and came to Corvus’s side, he set the artefact in front of her. Immediately amused by the object Kaldera grabbed for it. 

There was a flash of grey/silver light, and when Proxima and Corvus lowered their arms from protecting their eyes, they saw Kaldera, back to her normal age, looking irritated 

“What the fragging hell!” she screamed, leaping to her feet, only to receive a hard ‘whack’ across her behind from the handle of Proxima’s spear. It wouldn't bruise and Jaldera was used to far worse but she winced any way, unseen by her mistress 

“Let it be a lesson not to wander around the ship when you’re bored!” Proxima said in anger, giving Kaldera another with the handle of her weapon 

Kaldera dropped into a crouch looking rather like a scolded dog, pouting and frowning. 

Proxima took Kaldera back to the slaughter decks, every so often giving her a sharp smack across the behind with the handle of her spear until she’d successfully herded her servant back to where she belonged, ording Kaldera’s caretakers that Kaldera not be fed for two days as punishment. 

However, the next night, when the Sanctuary was at its calmest and even Corvus was sleeping beside her – Proxima turned over, seeing the fish containing the remains of the animal brains she had fed Kaldera. Proxima got to her feet, dressed and hurried out of the chamber doors. 

Upon reaching the slaughter deck she entered the pen which Kaldera favoured; the horned female simply stood watching the sleeping pre-teen, who was curled on her side, with her tail tucked close to her body. 

Proxima knelt on the bed of straw Kaldera slept on and brushed away the bangs from her eyes. Placing the container beside the makeshift bed. 

Kaldera moaned in her sleep, leaning in to the touch, a second later her eyes opened slowly, catching sight of Proxima Midnight’s retreating form. 

Kaldera sat up in the blink of an eye, but all she could see was darkness, the sounds of beast snorting and shuffling in their sleep – nothing out of the ordinary, and certainly no sign of her mistress. Kaldera convinced herself later that she had in fact dreamt it…hadn’t she?


End file.
